Drunk Nights
by YaBoyDoubleD
Summary: MurdocX2D abuse fanfic. 2D tries to talk back and Murdoc gets mad. Far from being complete


Murdoc sat in the living room with bassist was drinking various alcoholic drinks and 2D was watching a random show. Murdoc threw an empty bottle at the singers head. "Oi! Faceache, go get me another one." 2D rubbed his head and frowned. "Don't you think you've had enough?" He motioned towards dozens of empty bottles and cans. Murdoc threw another bottle at him. "No, I have not actually. Now get the hell up and go get me another." 2D turned back to the t.v, "Get it yourself." Murdoc stared angrily at the singer. "What?" 2D shook a bit, regretting what he had just said. "G-go get it your-" Murdoc smacked him on the side of the head and stood up. "Don't start getting cocky now, Stuart. Russel isn't here to save your ass this time." He kicked 2Ds leg. 2D reluctantly stood up and walked over to the kitchen, bringing back a bottle of rum. Murdoc ripped it from his hands. "That's better." He chuckled.  
>2D felt a twinge of anger, "Why are you such a dick to me, Muds? I never do anyfin to you!" Murdoc stood up, fists clenched. "You're my singer. I have the right to do anything I want to you. Aren't you forgetting who saved your life?" 2Ds voice rose, "Saved me? You're the one who put me in the hospital in the first place! Im missing both of my eyes because of-...of.." 2D began to back away from the bassist. Murdoc was breathing heavily and had a look of deep anger in his eyes. "Muds..I-im sorry I wont talk back to you..Murdoc, please im sorry." 2Ds back was pushed against the wall,leaving him no where else to go. Murdoc yanked the singer down by his hair, bringing him down to eye level. He then punched him in the stomach over and over again until the singer sunk down to the floor.2D coughed, drips of blood were on his lips. "I don't very much appreciate it when you talk back to me, Stuart." He hissed into the singers ear. "Now im going to have to teach you a lesson. Since you can't seem to keep your mouth shut and do as your told." His voice shook with anger. Murdoc fingers wrapped around 2Ds neck, the grip slowly got tighter and tighter. 2D kicked and tried to remove Murdocs hands from him, but to no avail. Soon the world began to grow dark. 2Ds struggling stopped and he passed out. Murdoc chuckled at his unconscious body and began to drag him away.<p>

2D woke up to find himself tied to a bed. As his mind cleared, he noticed he was in his own room. "Where the 'ell am I?" He groggily asked to anyone who could be listening. He struggled against the restraints. "Hello! Anyone there?" Foot steps began to appraoch him. 2D turned around quickly, he saw Murdoc slowly approaching him. He struggled against the restraints more fiercly. "Murdoc! What are you oign to do to me mate? What are you doing?" He asked, the panic was apparent in his voice. The bassist had a knife in his hand and wore a evil grin on his face. 2D made desperate sounds and whines as he realized struggling was of no use. He laid back and nervously waited for Murdoc to approach him.  
>Murdoc chuckled when he approached the singer. He yanked up 2Ds shirt. 2D whimpered when he saw the knife. "Oh..is my little stu-pot scared?" He teased, Murdoc then slowly drug the knife across his skin, leaving deep cuts. The singer yelped out in pain. Blood dripped down his sides, making Murdoc grin even wider. "Look! It's an 'M', for Murdoc of course. That way, mext time you want to stand up for yourself, you can rember who fucking owns you and what will happen if you do." He patted the cut happily. " And we're not done yet, Stu. We're far from it." He drug in a metal table full of various tools and things of the used his knife to cut off 2Ds shirt. "Murdoc." He pleaded. "Please don't do this, I already said im sorry.." Tears threatened to spill down his face. 2D shook as Murdoc put the knife back down on the table. "What a shame, I don't think we're going to get to use many of these. I prefer hurting you with my own hands."<br>Murdoc straddled the singer and stared at him for a few moments. He lowered his face down to 2Ds, caressing his face with his hand. Murdoc then pressed his lips against 2Ds roughly and shoved his long tongue into his mouth. 2D let out a muffled noise of surprise. He didn't understand why the bassist was kissing him so... passionately. He stupidly allowed his body to relax. Murdocs kiss tasted like rum and stale cigarettes. Suddenly he pulled away from the kiss and punched 2D in the face. He alternated hands, punching him until his own knuckles hurt and blood was dripping down 2Ds face. His face was swollen, covered in bruises, bumps, and scratches. Murdoc stared down at him, breathing heavily. He got off the singer and untied the ropes. "A-are you letting me go, Muds?" This made the bassist laugh loudly. "No, of course not Start!...I just want you to be able to try fight back. I like to see you cower." He kicked 2D off of the bed.  
>2D tried to run out of the bedroom, only to be caught by murdoc. He pulled 2D down by the neck and threw him to the ground. While he was there, Murdoc stomped his foot down onto 2Ds hand, causing the singer to yell out in pain. Murdoc punched him in the stomach a few times for good measure.<p> 


End file.
